


Take Back

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A final confrontation between the Cassette masters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Back

"I'm not a mech for holding grudges, dude."

There was a whine of a high-powered cannon coming up online.

"You, though, are the most ungnarly dude ever to exist."

Mind met mind, in a battle of wills that could only have one victor.

"I'll be Mister Nice Guy, though, and be quick. Nicer than you deserve."

The losing mech crumpled to his knees, sub-space compartment spilling open to eject the inhabitants within. They were quickly caught and carried away by others near their size.

"You stole my creations, you warped them, and you let me live, Blaster. Mondo mistake."

The cannon fired, accurate and deadly, eliminating the fallen mech's ember.

"Shoulda killed me, dude, if you wanted to get away with it."

Soundwave calmly walked out, gathering not only his loyal Cassetticons, but the ones who had been brainwashed away from him by the envious Autobot.


End file.
